


Night

by bruisedsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedsky/pseuds/bruisedsky





	Night

This is darkness.

It’s not knowing what your hand will close upon when you reach out. It’s armfuls of heavy air between your fingers when before was a whirlwind of sunshine that laughed and leaped and existed and existed, that you had to squint to look at because his life burned so bright. 

It’s collapsing into yourself, because with the sun fled the moon and the stars of the night inside you, and at least before night kissed the day you still had their pale light gleaming on your smooth brow and dark eyes.

Now you have a black hole. 

And a world without its sun is broken–crumpled into itself like dirty socks and eyes that want to but cannot cry.

Day and night do not part easily.

But light is gone in a flash and then it is night, always, drowning in himself, struggling to piece himself back together when he cannot remember what he had lost, only that it is something fleeting, arms that wrapped around him from behind, and a halo of orange–


End file.
